A Simple Walk In The Park
by sunkissed-sands
Summary: When a walk in the park ends with McGee being involved in a case involving the murder of a Federal Judge and his family, the gang must solve the case before McGee and his dog are the next victims.
1. Chapter 1

**A Simple Walk In The Park**

**Summery: **When a walk in the park ends with McGee being involved in a case involving the murders of federal judges and their families, the gang must solve the case before Tim and his dog are the next victims.

**Warning: **contains mild violence and a few curse words.

Tim McGee stepped out of the shower and saw his Dog, Jethro, standing in the hallway with his leash in his mouth.

"I'm guessing you're ready for a walk." McGee said with a smile. "Let me get dressed."

The dog dropped the leash on the floor and stood there patiently as McGee dressed in a pair of sweats and a long sleeved tee shirt.

"Come on boy." McGee said, as he knelt in front of Jethro and hooked the leash onto the dog's collar. "How about we go to the park and have a long walk and a game of fetch?"

Tim grabbed his jacket and Jethro's favorite ball. And him and the dog left the apartment. It was a cold day in late November, and a stiff wind was blowing. Jethro lead the way to the park, which was a couple blocks away. It was a Saturday and he was not on call that day, although that did not mean that he would not be called in.

Half an hour later, they were engrossed in a game of fetch. And both were enjoying themselves.

Tim threw the ball and Jethro started to run after it, but then stopped and cocked his head to one side as if he was listening to something.

"Tired already?" Tim asked, laughing.

The dog looked at Tim and barked, then turned and took off running.

"Jethro." Tim called out. "Stop."

The dog stopped, and turned towards the man. Then he barked again, and turned back around, but did not move. He barked again.

"What's wrong boy?' Tim asked, curious about the strange behavior.

The dog once again barked.

"Go." Tim said, knowing that something was wrong.

Jethro took off running, with Tim following.

"You'd better not have me chasing after a cat." Tim called out, as they ran.

They ran for about a block, then Tim watched as the dog jumped between a garbage truck and the driver. The man backed up and stared at the barking dog.

"Jethro, down." Tim said, as he caught up with them. The dog sat down beside Tim.

"Your dog's nuts." The driver said, angrily. "I ought to call the cops."

"I am the cops." McGee said, pulling out his ID. "NCIS."

Jethro looked up at Tim expectantly, but Tim had no idea what was up.

"What boy?" He asked.

Jethro looked towards the back of the garbage truck and barked, then looked at Tim again.

"Get that mutt outta here so I get back to work." The driver said.

"Hang on a minute." Tim said, as Jethro once again looked at the back of the truck and barked. "Was your truck left unattended at any time?" he asked.

"Just while I walked across the street and got breakfast."

"Got a flashlight?"

"Why?" The driver was now real mad.

"Because I think something is back there." Tim answered.

"Nothing's back there but trash."

"Then it won't hurt for me to take a look."

The man grumbled under his breath, but retrieved a flashlight from the cab of the truck.

"Stay here." Tim said. Then he started to climb the ladder to the back of the truck. McGee made it to the top and the stench of the garbage assaulted his nose.

"There better be something in here." He said, as he climbed on into the truck. "Or that dog is sleeping outside for a month." It was an empty threat, but he said it anyway.

Tim shone the light in the dark space, as he stepped forward. He stepped into something mushy and closed his eyes. "I'm not even going to look." He muttered.

He heard a small noise to the right and looked in that direction. He expected to see a cat or maybe even a raccoon, but he was not expecting to see a small girl huddled up against the side of the truck.

"Hello." Tim said, softly. "I'm Tim."

The little girl tried to scoot further back and whimpered.

"It's okay, honey." Tim said, as he slowly walked towards her. He walked over the garbage and debris, not caring anymore about getting the gunk on his shoes. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm with NCIS, I'm a cop."

He squatted in front of her, and noticed that she was about five-year-old and wearing light pink pajamas.

"Are you hurt?"

The little girl shook her head, but did not answer.

"What's your name?"

"Mandy."

"Come on, Mandy." Tim held out a hand.

"Is he still out there?" She asked, as she once again tried to scoot further back.

"Is who out there?"

"The bad man."

"No one is going to hurt you, Mandy. I promise you that no bad man will hurt you."

He once again held out a hand and smiled as she reached out and took it. Tim gently picked her up and carefully carried her to the ladder. He climbed up and over, then started down the outside.

"Dear God." The driver gasped. "I was just about to start the compacter when your dog stopped me, he saved her life."

Tim sat Mandy down on her feet, then quickly pulled off his jacket and wrapped it around the young girl.

"The heat's on in the cab." The driver said.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Tim was standing outside an ambulance giving his statement to a police officer. Mandy was in the back of the ambulance being examined.

A black car pulled up and FBI Agent Tobias Fornell stepped out of it, along with two other agents.

"Why am I not surprised to find a NCIS Agent in the middle of my case?" Fornell asked.

"Your case?" Tim asked, confused.

"My case. Get in the car."

McGee opened his mouth to refuse, but Fornell cut him off.

"That little girl's life is in danger."

Tim nodded and opened the back door of the car, allowing Jethro to jump onto the seat.

"I didn't say the dog." Fornell said.

"He's part of the case."

Fornell sighed, then got back into the car. The two agents with him climbed into the back of the ambulance with Mandy. Tim climbed into the front passenger seat beside Fornell.

"What's up?" Tim asked.

"Classified."

Tim sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"What happened?" Fornell asked, as he drove.

"Classified." Tim replied.

"You've been working with Jethro too long."

At the mention of his name, the dog raised his head and looked at Fornell.

"What happened?" Fornell asked again.

"Jethro and me were walking……"

"Gibbs with you?" Fornell asked confused.

"No, Jethro is my dog."

"You named your dog Jethro?" Fornell laughed.

"No, Abby did before he was my dog."

"I'm betting you enjoy saying things like sit Jethro and bad Jethro, no treat." Fornell said, still laughing.

"Anyway." Tim said, refusing to answer that question. "We were walking and Jethro acted like he heard something and took off running. I followed him to the garbage truck and he acted as if there was something inside."

"So you went in." Fornell said, glancing over at Tim. "You stink."

"I know." Tim said, rubbing his back against the car seat.

"Yep." Fornell said. "You've been working with Gibbs too long."

"I found Mandy and called it in."

"Did she say anything?"

"Just that her name was Mandy and that a bad man put her in the truck and told her if she made a sound, he would hurt her. Who would want to hurt a little kid? And what does the FBI have to do with it?"

"Her Father is Matthew Greene, he's a Federal Judge." Fornell said, he knew he might as well tell him. He knew that now that one of his agents were involved, Gibbs would not stay out of the investigation. And he had to admit that he could use all the help he could get.

"So was David Marshal and now he's dead along with his wife, son, and daughter in law." Tim said, remembering hearing about it on the news the previous morning. "Are they connected?"

"Yeah. Ten Federal Judges received death threats from the same group. The ten judges are known for handing out the death penalty. The letters said that they would all die, along with their families to see how they liked it.

Marshal didn't believe that anyone would go after a Federal Judge and refused protection, so did Greene. Then when Marshal and his family were butchered, Greene changed his mind. But Mandy was kidnapped from her home before the FBI showed up. No one is sure how it happened."

"Why was she kidnapped?" Tim asked. "And not just killed."

"The Greene's received another letter. This one said that Mandy would be slowly tortured and that they would make sure she suffered for a very long time."

"They want Greene to suffer." Tim said. "What about the other judges? Are they safe?"

"Yes, and so are their families."

"Any idea who the group is?"

"Not a clue."

"So there's a group of people who are protesting the death penalty by killing people?" Tim asked, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours later, Tim and Jethro walked out of the Hover building.

"Well that was not exactly how I wanted to spend my Saturday morning." Tim said, as they walked down the sidewalk. "At least they let me shower." Then he looked at his canine friend. "Just don't tell Tony I'm wearing some FBI agent's clothes."

Fornell had offered them a ride home, but Tim had declined. Their apartment was only two miles away, and they never did get their long walk. So he decided to walk home.

They had only been walking for about fifteen minutes, when Tim noticed a light gray car following them. Tim turned the corner and jogged across the street to another street, just to be sure. But the car was definitely following them.

"Okay, boy." Tim said. "Looks like we have company."

Before Tim could decide what to do, the car accelerated and pulled up even with them. McGee saw the gun poked out of the back window and dove behind a mailbox, pulling Jethro along with him.

"You should have minded your own business, Agent McGee." A voice called out. "That little spoilt brat was supposed to die, and now you are going to take her place." The statement was followed by a volley of bullets.

Tim knelt behind the mailbox and made sure Jethro was huddled close. Then he drew his weapon and returned fire. The exchange of bullets lasted only a few moments, before Tim heard the sounds of approaching sirens. The gray car sped away.

"Definitely not how I wanted to spend my day off." Tim muttered, as he checked to make sure the German Sheppard was not hurt.

"Police! Freeze!" A loud voice called out.

"I'm NCIS." Tim called back, holding his hands up.

* * *

Gibbs stormed into the Hover building and headed straight for Fornell's office, then he stormed into the office without knocking.

Fornell was sitting behind his desk, Tim was sitting in a chair in front of the desk, and the dog was laying at his feet.

"Hi, Boss." Tim said, looking a little nervous, Gibbs looked pissed.

But the look turned to concern upon seeing the younger man. "You okay, Tim?" He asked.

"I'm fine."

"I was told you were involved in a shoot out."

"I was, but I wasn't hit."

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, Boss. I'm fine."

"Then what the hell happened?" The pissed off look was back. "What part of having the weekend off don't you get?" then he glared at Fornell. "And why is my agent being held here and not brought to NCIS?"

"Because this in an FBI case."

"Involving my agent."

"McGee and Jethro stumbled onto the case." Fornell said, not able to hide the smirk when he said the dog's name.

"What case? And you'd better not pull that classified crap."

"Sit down and I'll fill you in."

"On the entire case." Gibbs said, still standing.

"Sit Jethro." Fornell said, trying his best not to laugh.

The glare intensified.

"I was talking to the dog."

"He's been doing that for awhile." Tim said, as he reached down and scratched his dog's ears.

Gibbs sat down and Tim and Fornell filled him in.

"Did you put out a Bolo on the car?" Gibbs asked.

"Didn't have to, it was found two blocks away. No fingerprints."

"Send it to NCIS, I want Abby to look at it."

"I just said there were no prints, it was stolen this morning."

"And I said I wanted Abby to look at it."

"Fine." Fornell sighed. If the other man wanted to waste time and resources, he wasn't going to stop him.

"You sure Mandy is protected?" Gibbs wanted to know.

"Positive, she's surrounded by armed federal agents."

"I'll handle the protective custody of McGee."

"Boss, I…." Tim started to decline the protection, but one glare from Gibbs and he closed his mouth.

"I also want all the slugs sent to Abby."

"We have a very capable lab…" Fornell started.

"How did they know who McGee was?" Gibbs cut him off.

"You think we have a leak?"

"I'm not taking the chance with one of my agent's life."

"Alright, but we don't have a leak." Fornell said. "You can handle the ballistics and the protection of McGee, we'll handle the protection of the Federal Judges and their family. And we'll share the investigation. With the FBI being in charge."

"Whatever you say, Tobias." Gibbs said, his voice saying that he wasn't going along with the FBI having the lead. "Let's go McGee." He stood up and left the room, with McGee and Jethro following.

* * *

They made it to Gibbs' car, and all three got in. Gibbs pulled into traffic and headed towards NCIS.

"McGee." Gibbs said.

"Yeah, Boss?"

"You might want to change when we get to NCIS, before DiNozzo gets there."

Tim looked down at the sweatshirt he was wearing, which had FBI written in large bold letters.

"Good idea."

"Find out everything you can about the judges, I want every case they judged that resulted in the death penalty."

"Okay."

"And McGee, you did good today. You saved that little girl's life."

Thanks Boss." Tim smiled. "But most of the credit goes to Jethro. I guess you were right, there is no such thing as an ex-Marine. He's still got it."

* * *

An hour later, Abby called everyone down to her lab. When Gibbs, Tony, Tim, and Ziva entered the lab, they found Abby knelt beside the German Sheppard.

"Who's a brave boy?" Abby asked the dog, as she scratched his stomach. "Is Jethro a brave boy?"

"I was the one who climbed into the garbage truck." Tim said, a little jealous that the dog was getting all the attention from Abby. "I had to throw away my clothes."

"Is Timmy feeling left out?" Tony asked, with mock sympathy. "Do you want your tummy scratched?"

"Knock it off." Gibbs ordered. "What have you got Abbs?"

"Besides fleas from the dog." Tony added.

"Jethro does not have fleas Tony." Tim stated. "He is very well groomed."

One look from Gibbs and both men fell silent.

"I lifted prints from the car." Abby said, standing up. "I found them on the button that moves the seat back and forth. Most cars have the button on the door or on the side of the seat, but this one had it under the seat. I already got a hit on it." She stopped talking, when the dog nuzzled up against her leg.

Abby reached down and scratched behind his ears.

"Are you going to make up guess?" Gibbs asked, glaring at her.

"Sorry." The Goth said, as she stood back up. "The prints belong to Harold Gorham, he's got a long list of arrests. Starting at the early age of fifteen, ranging from vandalism to attempted murder. His Dad, Jeremy Gorham was tried three years ago for the murder of five women. He was executed two months ago."

"Who was the judge?" Tony wanted to know.

"Matthew Greene."

"Mandy's Dad." Tim said.

"You think this whole protest thing against the death penalty is just a cover for torturing Greene and his family?" Tony asked.

"Taking Mandy was personal." Gibbs said, agreeing with the younger man. "Got an address on Gorham?"

"No." Abby said. "It's weird, it's like he just dropped off the grid a month ago. He cancelled his credit cards, cleaned out his bank account, quit his job as a mechanic, and moved out of his apartment."

"Find him."

"Already working on it."

"You think he murdered an entire family just to cover up the true target?" Tim asked, knowing the answer but not liking it.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Gibbs said. He had seen a lot of evil in the world, he didn't think anything would surprise him anymore.

Jethro started whining softly and Tim looked down. The down was standing there with his leash in his mouth, looking up at Tim.

"Okay, boy." Tim said, smiling at the dog. "We'll go outside."

"DiNozzo will take him." Gibbs said.

"What?"

"Why?" Both younger men wanted to know.

"You are under protective custody." Gibb said.

"But Boss…." McGee started, but when Gibbs invaded his personal space and put his own face within an inch of his, McGee wisely shut up.

Tony opened his mouth to protest further, but the glare that Gibbs sent him had him shutting up as well.

"DiNozzo take the dog for a walk." Gibbs said. "McGee, help Abby find Gorham. David, you're with me."

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked, as she followed Gibbs from the lab.

"Gorham's old apartment."

* * *

Gibbs and Ziva walked into a rundown apartment building and up to the fifth floor.

"This is it." Gibbs said, nodding towards the right apartment.

Gibbs knocked on the door and a young woman opened it a little, without unlocking the chain.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Agent Gibbs and Agent David. NCIS." Gibbs said, as they both should her their ID. "May we come in?"

"Can I see your ID closer?" The woman asked.

Gibbs slipped his ID through the small opening in the door and the woman shut the door. A couple minutes later, she opened the door all the way and handed Gibbs back his ID. She stepped aside and allowed them inside.

Two small children were playing with blocks in the living room, the boys looked around four and six.

"Sammy." The woman said. "Take Davey into your bedroom to play."

"But Mom, he'll mess my stuff up." The older boy whined.

"No I won't." the younger one protested.

"Now, Sammy." The woman said, more sternly.

"Yes Ma'am." He sighed, taking his brother's had and leading him into another room.

"I'm sorry." The woman said, "But I've never heard of NCIS before."

"We get that a lot." Ziva replied. "It stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Services."

"Naval." The woman paled. "Is this about Tom, is he okay?"

"We're not here about Tom." Gibbs assured her. "We don't even know who he is."

"He's my brother." She said, relieve evident in her voice. "He's a Marine."

"We're here investigating the former resident that lived here." Ziva said.

"I can't be of any help then." The woman said. "My sons and I moved in two weeks ago, I have no idea who lived here before then."

"The manager wasn't in his office, do you know when he'll be back?"

"No, but I have his cell phone number." She said, walking over to a small table and going through her address book. She wrote the number down and handed it to Gibbs. "He has voice mail on it if he doesn't answer."

"Thank you."

"Oh, I forgot something." The woman said. "It probable won't help, but it's all I've got. When we moved in the place was clean, except for several newspaper clippings from a trial."

"Do you remember what trial?"

"It was a multiple murder trial." She said, trying to remember. "The guy was sentenced to be executed…….Gorman, Gordon, something like that."

"Gorham?" Gibbs asked.

"Could be. I thought it was a little strange that the picture of the judge had a bulls eye on his face. I called the police, just to be on the safe side. They said they'd look into it, but no one ever came after the papers. I threw them out a few days ago."

"Thank you for your time."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Tony and Jethro were walking back to the NCIS building.

"McDoolittle really needs to train you how to use the toilet." Tony grumbled. "It's cold out here."

Tony saw a man following them and slowed his pace, pretending not to notice the man. They walked for another couple minutes, then Tony noticed the man pull a gun from his jacket. Tony dropped the leash and drew his own gun, spinning around and aiming the gun at the man's head. The man, who had his gun out, but not aimed yet, stared at the gun in surprise.

"NCIS." Tony said. "Drop your weapon."

The man bent forward and laid his gun on the ground, and Tony quickly had him searched and cuffed.

Tony was about to ask the man some questions, but before he could, Jethro lunged forward and landed on Tony's chest. Both men and the dog fell to the ground, a split second before a shot rang out and Tony felt a bullet whiz past him.

Tony saw a man running away, the fleeing man still had a gun in his hand. By that time, several other NCIS agents were there.

"Jones, take him in." Tony ordered. "Lang, Holmes with me." Then he took off after the fleeing man. The two other agents and Jethro followed.

* * *

Gibbs called the apartment manager and spoke with him, but he had no idea where Gorham was or anything about him. Him and Ziva then went to Gorham's last place of employment, but the owner of the small garage also didn't know where the man was.

The two agents went back to NCIS, where they learned about what had just happened. They walked into the squad room, but the rest of the team was not there.

"They are in Ms. Scuito's lab." Director Vance said, as he walked down the stairs and over to the two agents. "I received a call from the Director of the FBI, the safe house where the Greene's were held was compromised. Two armed men stormed the house two hours before the incident in the Navy Yard.

The family was not hurt, they are being transported here. Three FBI Agents were killed and Agent Fornell took a bullet in his shoulder. The Director said the only way the gunmen could have known about the safe house was if they did have a mole.

NCIS now has the case, but Fornell is still in. The FBI is dealing with finding the leak, and NCIS is dealing with finding the gunmen and with providing protection for the Federal Judges and their families."

"Are all of the Judges being sent here?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Abby was knelt beside Jethro, scratching his stomach. Tony and Tim were standing by the table watching her.

"Who's a good boy?" Abby cooed, as she scratched the dog. "Who's a good Jethro? You are, yes you are. And you're a very brave and smart boy. Yes you are."

"She does know that we were also shot at, right?" Tony asked.

"And that I was the one who had to climb into the garbage truck."

"You still whining about that McGee?" Gibbs asked, as him and Ziva walked into the lab.

"Hey Boss." Tony said.

"You okay?" Gibbs asked the younger man.

"Yeah, but the second shooter got away."

"We'll find him."

Gibbs filled them in on what Vance told him.

"The second shooter had to be Gorham." Tony said.

"Did you get anything out of the guy in integration?" Gibbs wanted to know.

Nothing, not even his name." Tony said. "But the genius Abby Scuito ran his prints and got a hit. He's Kenneth Morris, Gorham's cousin."

Gibbs nodded, then turned and walked out of the lab.

"This is going to be good." Tony said, following him. Ziva also followed him.

* * *

Gibbs walked into the interrogation room and sat across from Morris, the man looked nervous. He was in his late twenties and had long brown hair and a slender build.

"I'm not saying anything until I get a lawyer." Morris said.

"You'll get a lawyer when I say you can." Gibbs said, his voice calm and low.

"I know my rights."

"You killed three Federal Agents." Gibbs said, his voice turning hard. "And a Federal Judge and his family."

"I didn't kill anyone." Morris said, as he wiped sweat from his forehead.

"And you kidnapped a little girl and tried to kill her."

"I did not." Morris' voice raised an octave. "I..I had nothing to do with putting her in that garbage truck. I….." the man stopped talking as he realized he just messed up.

"I didn't say anything about a garbage truck." Gibbs growled. "Where is Gorham?."

"He's not someone to mess with."

"And you think I am!?" Gibbs shouted, slamming his palms down on the table and causing the man across from him to jump. "Where. Is. Gorman?"

"I don't know." The man sighed. "But I have his cell phone number."

"Who's the leak at the FBI?"

"I don't know."

Gibbs glared at the man and he started squirming in his chair. "I swear I don't know. Only my cousin does."

* * *

A few minutes later, Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Tim were in the squad room. The elevator dinged and Tobias Fornell walked in, his left arm was in a sling.

"She found fingerprints." He said, shaking his head. "Our lab guys went over every inch of that car, and found nothing."

"Abby's good." Gibbs said. "How's the arm?"

"It'll heal. Have you tracked Gorham yet through his phone?"

"Not yet." McGee answered from his desk. "It's not turned on."

Gibbs' phone rung, and he answered it. Then he hung up without speaking. "Abby's got something."

Everyone went down to the Goth's lab. When they got there, they saw the young woman standing in front of her computer. Jethro was standing beside her.

"Jethro sit." Fornell said, earning him a glare from Gibbs and from McGee. The dog obediently sat down.

"Fornell." Tim said. "Leave my dog alone."

"What'cha got Abbs?" Gibbs said, still glaring at Fornell.

"A match on ballistics." She said. "The gun Tony took off of Morris was the gun used to kill FBI Agent Jim Kendal, and the gun that put a bullet in you." She added, looking at Fornell. "Gorham must have killed the other two agents."

"We've got him." Fornell said. "Now we have to find Gorham. And the leak"

"We will." Gibbs said. "As soon as he turns his phone on."

"I still can't believe they killed all these people and tried to kill a little girl and a dog just to cover up the fact that they wanted Judge Greene to suffer." Abby said, sadly.

"They tried to kill us too, Abbs." Tony said, as Abby once again knelt beside Jethro and started scratching behind his ears. "You could show us a little of the compassion you're showing that fleabag."

"Yeah." McGee agreed, then it dawned on him that Tony had just insulted his dog. "And Jethro doesn't have fleas."

"You sure about that, McGee?" Fornell asked, looking at Gibbs. "He looks kinda mangy to me."

Gibbs once again glared at him.

* * *

A few minutes later, they were once again in the squad room. With the exception of Abby and Jethro, who were still in Abby's lab.

"He turned on his phone, Boss." McGee said, from his desk. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva, and Fornell all walked over and stood behind him as he typed. "He's on Madison Drive." McGee pulled up a map on the computer screen. "He's less then five miles from here."

"Let's ride." Gibbs said. "McGee, stay here and keep tracking him."

Gibbs, Fornell, Tony, and Ziva quickly left.

* * *

Gibbs made a quick right turn and Fornell grabbed his own seatbelt and hung on. "Who taught you how to drive?" He asked.

"You do want this guy, don't you?" Gibbs asked, as he made another hairpin turn.

"Yes, but I'd like to be alive when I make the arrests." Fornell replied.

Gibbs skidded to a stop in front of a coffee shop.

"Got it, McGoo." Tony said, flipping his cell phone shut. "McGee said he's inside. He traced the number who he called." He looked at Fornell and said, "It's a cell phone registered to Tiffany Blooming."

"Doesn't ring a bell." Fornell said.

"McGoogle ran the name; she's a sixteen-year-old. He went to face book and found her profile, her best friend is listed as Francis Thyme, the daughter of FBI agent Frank Thyme."

"I know him, he's more concerned about the admiration then the job. But I wouldn't have pictured him as a mole."

"He's using his daughter's friend's phone so no one could trace it to him." Ziva said.

"The phone was reported stolen." Tony said.

"We should wait." Ziva said. "And try to catch both together. If not, Thyme could walk claiming he knew nothing about any of this."

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs said. "Go in and find Gorham, observe discretely."

"On it Boss." Tony said, as him and Ziva got out of the car and went into the coffee shop.

* * *

Tony and Ziva spotted Gorham and sit in the booth in front of him, then pretended to be looking at the menu.

"Can I help you?" A waitress asked as she came over.

They quickly ordered coffee, then returned their attention back to the man behind them.

"They've got Kenny." They heard Gorham whisper loudly into his phone. "I am calm. Okay, okay. Yeah I'll be here. Okay, ten minutes." Then he hung up the phone.

"Sweet cheeks." Ziva said, a minute later. "I forgot to put change in the parking meter."

"Didn't you just have to pay a ticket for that?" Tony asked, in mock sternness.

"I'll be right back." She said, standing up.

"Don't be long hot lips."

Ziva left the shop and went straight to Gibbs' car and told them about Thyme being on his way.

"Watch yourselves." Gibbs said.

She needed, then went back inside and retook her seat across from Tony. Then they waited.

"Did you pick up the snacks for Junior's sleepover?" Tony asked.

"Cheetos and pixisticks." Ziva replied.

They talked about their imaginary kids for a few minutes, then saw a man in a gray suite enter and head towards Gorham's booth.

"It's about time." Gorham whispered loudly.

"Calm down, Gorham." The man whom the two agents figured was Thyme, said. "Everything is fine. Your cousin is scared of you, he won't turn you in. now relax."

"Yeah, you're right." Gorham said. "I still want the job done, I want Greene to suffer."

"Not a problem."

"Let's get out of here." Gorham said.

The two men left the coffee shop. Tony put some money on the table, then him and Ziva followed them.

Once outside, Tony looked at Gibbs and nodded. Gibbs and Fornell quickly exited the car and walked in front of the two men.

"Run!" Thyme yelled, as he saw Fornell.

The two men turned to run in the opposite direction, but Tony and Ziva were blocking their path. Both NCIS agents had their guns drawn.

"Everything's fine, huh?" Gorham said, as they were searched and cuffed. "They followed you here."

"They were here before I arrived, idiot." Thyme said, nodding towards Tony and Ziva.

"Oh." Was all Gorham could say.

* * *

That night, Gibbs and his team were doing the paperwork on the case. Jethro was laying beside McGee's desk.

"Go home." Gibbs said. "The rest of the paperwork can wait till morning."

The three agents gathered their stuff and got ready to leave.

"You coming Gibbs?" Ziva asked.

"In a bit."

Tony, Ziva, Tim, and the dog walked into the elevator.

"Hey Probie." Tony said, "I heard you looked real good in that FBI sweat suite."

"Shut up Tony." McGee said.

The door closed and Gibbs couldn't hear the rest of the bickering. With a smile, he turned off his computer and started to gather his things.

"Hey Gibbs." Abby said as she bounced into the room. "You leaving?"

"Yep. Come on, I'll walk you to your car."

"You are such a gentlemen, Gibbs." Abby smiled.

"So, you taking the job offer?"

Abby looked at him in confusion for a second, then laughed. "Do you really think I would leave NCIS to work for the FBI?"

"Nope, that's why I didn't shoot Fornell when he told me he offered you a job."

"He offered me my own caff-pow machine."

"Too much caffeine is bad for you."

"I know." Abby laughed again. "Besides, I'd drive Fornell crazy after one of my rare decisions to lay off of the caffeine."

Gibbs also laughed and thought about inviting Fornell to spend the day at NCIS, after he dismantles the caff-pow machine.

* * *

**THE END**

This is the first story I've posted anywhere. Please let me know what you think. I will have another story posted soon.


End file.
